


slipping through my fingers

by tzushi



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Mentions of Death, Post-Episode 5: Polarized, bae over bay, pricefield week day 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 18:04:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzushi/pseuds/tzushi
Summary: Max made her choice, and she wasn't going to change it. Chloe before everyone else. Chloe before Warren, before Kate, before Max. No matter what, it would be Chloe. It would always be Chloe.pricefield week day one: time!





	slipping through my fingers

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this one in a rush because i'm kinda late to pricefield week.... i'm very sorry if it's messy! comments and criticism will be appreciated!

The concept of time becomes quite pointless once you realize you can bend it around your fingers; simply tamper with it whenever you want to fix minor mistakes.

Max was sick of time. It messes with you. Ruins your mind. Sends you spiraling down into an abyss filled with confusion and depression and guilt (oh gosh, the guilt...) endlessly, you can't escape it.

Why was she given these powers? Why was she forced to make these choices? Max had heard about the concept of the trolley problem before. "Would you rather save thousands of people you hate, people you don't know, or save someone who means more than anything to you?". Max never really gave the trolley problem any thought. She would brush it off with a shrug and say, "Shouldn't you just save the group of people rather than one? What kind of person kills thousands just to keep one person alive?"

How hypocritical.

Because here Max was, cruising down the empty highway in Chloe's beaten up truck, head resting on the window and trying so Dog damn hard to push these thoughts away. And there Chloe was beside her, red, swollen eyes focused on the road as she tried so hard to not think about her mother that Max just murdered, or Rachel Amber's body that they left behind to rot with the others, or Justin, David, Frank (Warren, Brooke, Kate, Victoria--).

Max chose Chloe over the world. Max bent time to save this blue-haired punk over and over (and over and over and over--) because Chloe meant the world to her. Chloe _was_ the world to her, her sun, her angel. Because without Chloe, Max wouldn't be able to live. She had already spent five years without Chloe, and Max knows with her whole heart that if she has to spend another second without Chloe (pointless, when Max can warp time and space just to spent countless hours with Chloe), she'd rather be dead like the others.

She lightly hits her head against the window, trying to force these thoughts away. Max made her choice, and she wasn't going to change it. Chloe before everyone else. Chloe before Warren, Chloe before Kate, Chloe before Max. No matter what, it would be Chloe. It would always be Chloe.

Enough with this self-pity, enough with this swirling vortex of trauma (how ironic) that she had gotten herself sucked into. Max had to comfort Chloe now, she had to be there for her.

So Max made a new decision. No more time powers. No more rewind. No more going back through photographs. From here on out, Max only had one shot at everything. Like she was supposed to. Like everyone else.

(Like everyone in the storm.)

She looked over at Chloe, her heart aching with love and sorrow and more guilt. She had so many words she wanted to say right now, but she couldn't force them out. She didn't know what would be comforting, what would make it worse.

So she settled on the only thing she thought would make the situation better. Reaching over, she gently grabbed Chloe's hand that was resting on the clutch, Max's eyes boring holes into the floor of the car.

"We'll be okay," she quietly said, shocked at out gravelly and quiet and _weak_ her voice sounded. "Eventually, we're going to be okay..."

She heard Chloe let out a small breath, sounding tired and frustrated and sad all in that tiny release of air.

"Yeah," the girl hummed, squeezing Max's hand in return. "We'll be okay. Because, me and you? We'll be together forever."

Max didn't know why, but she was suddenly hit with so many overwhelming emotions; most importantly, though: love. She felt tears prick in her eyes as she scooted closer to Chloe, warily resting her head on the girl's shoulder. "Still my partner in crime?"

A small, quiet, barely-there laugh escaped Chloe's lips; weak, but genuine. "As long as you're my partner in time."

Yeah.

They'd be okay.


End file.
